


life or death

by fluffantasy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Gambling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffantasy/pseuds/fluffantasy
Summary: gather up your gambling chips, kids. you're in for one of the most intense gambling sessions of all time.or a fic where mingyu and soonyoung gamble for wonwoo's heart.(inspired by the anime - kakegurui)





	life or death

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was highly inspired by the anime kakegurui! i cannot write well how they played the game so if you'd like some visual about it, you can watch kakegurui episode 3 (preferably the anime one bcs the live action one has the episodes scrambled up so yeah) so yes!! i wrote this after i just woke up so this isn't proofread again uwu enjoy!!

"The sword faced down, so I win! So all in all, your debt is, hmm, let's see. 3,000 dollars multiplied by 30 is 90,000 dollars. I will be expecting your payment later, or you know what happens to your status when the rankings change in hmm, 20 hours the least?" Mingyu laughed as he looked at Chaeyeon, his competitor who lost to him. "See you, Kitty," he smirked as he watched Chaeyeon walked out the room defeatedly as she passed by the audience, which was Kwon Soonyoung and his bestfriend, Lee Chan. Mingyu greeted them with a smile, "Oh, Soonyoung! Hello, Chan!"

 

The both of them waved to him and Chan asked him, "What did you play with Chaeyeon?" Mingyu chuckled, "Oh, it was Life or Death. My favorite game."

 

"Nice!" Soonyoung said. "So you betted on 3,000 dollars? Wow!" He said, being amazed. "Oh yes, would you like to try?" Mingyu asked him. The older nodded as he sat across him.

 

"So, who would you like to explain the game to you, me or Wonwoo?" Mingyu asked Soonyoung. Wonwoo, who was both Soonyoung and Mingyu's crush, was the dealer for the game. "I'll let you explain the game to me. I mean, I'd love my opponent to explain to me," Soonyoung said with a sweet voice.

 

"Okay, Soonyoung. The game we are about to play is called Life or Death. In this game, ten small sword-shaped pieces are placed into a cup and shaken. As you can see when me and Chaeyeon played. There are 30 numbered holes in concentric circles on a board," he gestured at the board in front of Wonwoo. "The aim is to bet on the which of the numbered slots any the swords will fall into, in a way similar to roulette. If a sword blade in a slot faces up, the player wins 30 times the amount they bet, however if the sword faces down, the player loses 30 times the amount they bet, fair enough?" Mingyu finished explaining.

 

"Sounds nice, I'll choose how much we'll bet," Soonyoung said with a smirk. "These student council issued chips cost 100 dollars, right? I'll bet," he grabbed 5 chips from their stack of 50 chips, "500 dollars."

 

Mingyu smirked and grabbed 5 chips from his own stack, "The game is just starting, of course you'll bet low. 500 dollars it is."

 

Wonwoo announced, "Both players are now ready." He placed the ten swords in the cup and shook it unto the board. "You have now ten seconds to place your chips unto the numbers you will bet. Ten, nine, eight," Wonwoo started counting down until zero and by then, both of the palyers have finished placing their chips.

 

"I will now reveal the board," Wonwoo announced as he lifted the cup off the board. Soonyoung struck gold, all of his number bets were right! Except that the sword was facing downwards. "All right! Too bad that it faced down," Mingyu pouted, but Soonyoung knew he wasn't sincere. "500 multiplied by 30 is 15,000 dollars. So, how to do you intend to pay it?" Mingyu asked sweetly.

 

Soonyoung was shaking. Yes, he was good at gambling, the best one at their school, but this game was just cruel. His debt multiplies to 30? He shivered. He knew he would turn into a house pet if he couldn't pay it at the end of the day. He would become a slave and he didn't like that thought! Plus Mingyu was the treasurer of the Student Council, so he knew it was a mistake to accept his offer.

 

"I..." Soonyoung started to plead, "can't pay you." Mingyu smirked, "Oh, Soonyoung. You'd be a house per if you couldn't pay me, right?" He chuckled.

 

"Let's play another game!" Soonyoung held his hand, "Please?" He begged.

 

Mingyu took off Soonyoung's hand on his arm and said, "Fine. How much do we bet on?"

 

Soonyoung's face lit up. He had an amazing bet on hand, and he was sure Mingyu is gonna like it.

 

"How about," he looked at Wonwoo, then to Mingyu, "Wonwoo?" All of the people, Wonwoo, Mingyu, and Chan, were shocked at what Soonyoung said. "I mean, I like Wonwoo, and you like him too, right?" Soonyoung said with a smirk on his face, "Are you up for the challenge? Or not?" Mingyu smiled sweetly, "Of course I am. Who am I to decline your amazing offer, right? How about, if you win, you can have Wonwoo, and I will revoke your debts against me. I will not report to the Student Council about our match and your status will be untouched. But if I win, your debt is doubled, no, tripled, rather. And I will expect payment until the end of the day. Sounds fun?"

 

Soonyoung smiled, "Sounds really really fun. Then," Soonyoung grabbed his chips, "let the games begin."

 

Wonwoo was shaking. He was being bet on right now. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't rooting for one of the two players. He really really hoped that he'd win this round. He announced, "Both players are now ready." He again placed the ten swords into the cup and shook it on the board and announced again, "You have now ten seconds to place your bets."

 

Wonwoo staarted counting down from ten to one. The game was very intense now, with Soonyoung and Mingyu playing the gane with fiery eyes, surely the room was now cold because of all the goosebumps they'd experience. But still, this wasn't to be missed. Soonyoung had placed an amazing bet, and it was still unknown who would win. The numbers didn't matter, but of course it was important. What's more important is the sword. If he hits the right numbers, the sword blade must face up or else, he might lose the love of his life and his debt was to be tripled.

 

Wonwoo had finished counting down and he was about to reveal the board. "I will now reveal the board," he announced as he took off the cup. Soonyoung's number bets were right, again. Mingyu's, however, missed a number. What's more important was the sword blade had faced upward, meaning, Soonyoung won the round. Mingyu commented, "You're really great at this. Congratulations, Kwon Soonyoung. As promised, I will revoke your debts against me and I will not inform this match to the Student Council, meaning, your status will be untouched." He said it in a really sweet voice but Soonyoung knew what he meant, it was, " _Be lucky that you won this round. I'll catch you next time and make you a house pet._ __ __ _ ****_ __ __ __ __"

 

Mingyu left the room and so did Chan, he said he wanted his favorite bestfriend to have a little time for chit-chat with his prize.

 

"So, how does it feel that you won?" Wonwoo said, smiling. Soonyoung laughed, "Don't smile! I knew you'd root for Mingyu." His face fell down and he pouted.

 

"Silly!" Wonwoo smiled wider, "I rooted for you, of course! But I never knew you'd win! I mean," he chuckled, "it was your first time to play this game and you had a huge amount of debt against him, so I thought you'd lose."

 

"Too bad I won," Soonyoung chuckled, "at least I have you now. But do you even like me too?"

 

"You're such a fool, Kwon Soonyoung. Of course I like you, dummy! Yes, I liked Mingyu, but my likeness for you was deeper than for him, okay? So don't worry about it. Why would I even root for you if I didn't like you?" Wonwoo asked.

 

"I don't know? Maybe you said that just because I won?" They both laughed until Wonwoo pulled Soonyoung into a kiss, a very deep kiss. It was then a moment full of bliss, a moment that both of them wanted to last. Luckily, Soonyoung won him, and from that moment on, Wonwoo was his.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading my messed up fic!! tbh i just thought about this prompt when i was in church hhhh thank you again for reading this fic uwu


End file.
